


【H2ovanoss】雄虎之心（AU，VD向）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：Vanoss在一場地下拳賽跟Cartoonz對決，意外和Delirious就此搭上線。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2ovanoss】雄虎之心（AU，VD向）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊對於拳擊的認知停留在幾集的搏擊王國，體重跟賽制等可能有誤，有錯誤都歡迎提出  
> ＊會是個輕鬆走向的胡鬧愛情故事  
> ＊後面劇情大概會有肉

Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright  
In the forests of the night!  
What immortal hand or eye  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?　──節錄自William Blake的詩

周圍的觀眾都在鼓躁，歡呼聲其實像無數隻蒼蠅在耳邊飛，Vanoss根本聽不清楚他們在說什麼，他抹了把臉，努力讓自己專心，呼吸然後再慢慢吐氣，說起來簡單，可他無法控制自己狂亂的心跳聲。

一旁的Wildcat拍拍他的肩膀，Vanoss起先被這舉動嚇一跳，猛得回過頭看皺著眉的Wildcat，他露出一個笑容，其實對自己來說，這比鼓勵更有安心的作用，畢竟Wildcat是他在這裡唯一的朋友，也是他唯一可以相信的人。

他銳利的眼睛鎖定對面的角落，對手也是個挺強壯的男人，他的臉上帶著濃密的鬍子，眼睛時不時掃向Vanoss，審視著挑戰者的能力，男人面前是個金髮的年輕男孩，正笑嘻嘻的不斷講話，他多半默默的聽著，偶爾應付個兩句，給人一種成熟沉穩的感覺。

這回應該會是場苦戰，Vanoss在心裡想著，跟他們之前參加的比賽都不同，不論是場地或群眾數量，Teddy的地下賽場是公認的大秘密，他養得拳手出了名的不好惹，以初來的毛頭小子Vanoss來說，能保住幾根骨頭搞不好都要慶幸。

而且光是用看的，便能推測那個叫Cartoonz的人難以對付，Vanoss思索著，他們真的需要這場比賽，應該說他們需要錢，Wildcat跟他搞砸一個交易，在幾乎身無分文的情況下，恰好收到一個比賽的邀請，Vanoss打算把它當作自己最後的機會。

昏暗的燈光突然改變，藍色的燈瞬間打在悶熱的空間裡，鋪上一種神秘感，「H2O！H2O！H2O！」除了場邊的四個人外，其他人都在喊著同樣的詞，這下Vanoss終於聽清楚其他人在喊什麼，不過他不太明白，這暗語般的口號是怎麼回事。

擂臺前方的機器運轉起來，舞台發出激烈的聲響，一個深藍的座椅從打開的舞台升起，一個黑色頭髮的男人跟著出現，他的臉上畫著奇特的小丑裝，身上穿著藍色的連帽外套，修長的兩條腿大張，懶洋洋的坐在王座上頭。

「怎麼樣，各位！你們的King Delirious在此！」在熱情的聲浪中，不像樣的國王站起身，揭開今天晚上的序幕，搧動人群的情緒，「花樣真多。」Wildcat小聲的碎念道，Vanoss隨口嗯一聲，眼睛沒有離開舞台一秒。

在即將上場的緊張時刻裡，Vanoss不曉得是什麼控制著他的腦袋，那種感覺像一首歌，所有聲音都是模糊的背景，唯有歌手的聲音清晰，灌進他的耳朵，直直往上深根，迴繞在腦殼之中無法散去，他們喚醒大腦寧靜的一塊區域，化成紛亂的浪潮。

看來Teddy在自己的小生意外，也認真經營著自己的賽場，擁有如此華麗排場的主持人Vanoss第一次見到，他想H2O Delirious大概是那人的代稱，滑稽的介紹詞中參入放肆的笑聲，配上那張小丑般的臉，不但提供娛樂性，還帶有股莫名的吸引力，Vanoss甚至懷疑來訪的觀眾們別有目的。

他望著被喊到名字的Cartoonz起立，激烈的搖滾樂灑下的同時，藍色的披風滑落他的身體，「耶！Cartoonz！」擂臺下的金髮青年大叫，一邊揮舞自己的拳頭，拳擊手回給他一個得意的表情，接著向群眾舉起雙手，承受迎面而來的喧囂。

將護牙套塞進嘴裡後，Vanoss扭扭脖子，「上吧，老兄，給他們好看！」身後的Wildcat邊說，邊投以一個有些擔憂的眼神，他們倆第一次不是這樣幹，由擅長交友的Wildcat負責牽線，Vanoss上場打比賽，他們都明白不能長久下去，上次是好幾根肋骨，這回一失足可不只輸贏，天曉得還會陪上什麼。

不過比起擔憂失去的，Vanoss更喜歡想著他要得到的，他朝Wildcat豎起拇指，轉過身便收起笑容，耳邊的群眾們有些是叫喊、有些是噓聲，沒幾個人看好這新來的小夥子，眾人期待的是場殘暴廝殺，彷彿此處的國王正是他們，只需看著力量藉由他人之手俸上，獲得一天辛勞後的發洩。

裁判將黑色的鐵籠開出一個入口，歡迎上前挑戰餓虎的初生之犢，但Vanoss不是來白白挨打的，他沒有停頓，直接上前與Cartoonz面對面，對手的臉帶著一絲輕蔑的笑，加上主持人嘲諷般的挑撥，讓Vanoss越來越想贏了。 

仔細分析對方後，其實那對瞧著他的眼睛裡，是認真無比的神色，他認得這樣的眼神，看來Cartoonz是表面跟先前的對手一樣輕心，「到底是會是Cartoonz贏呢，還是我們不怕死的挑戰者？」Delirious的聲音加入蓄勢待發的空氣裡，宣告賭徒們是時候舉起票券與錢，為響鈴後的拳賽興奮。

裁判的腳步退開，擂臺上的兩個人屈起手指，手臂的肌肉鼓起並繃緊，Cartoonz沒有馬上採取攻勢，似乎是在等著Vanoss的前進，既然有這樣的機會，Vanoss照著試探幾下，他的速度不快，但也表現出他的力道。

然而Cartoonz的反應更迅速，他擋下Vanoss扎實過來的幾下攻擊，找到空隙擠進去，猛力的衝撞使人遲緩，又能將對手逼到牢籠邊，Vanoss在毫無退路之下，接著吃下連續的拳頭，他試著往旁邊閃躲，卻很快給追上。

疼痛自皮膚蔓延入神經，「躲開、再躲開！」Vanoss的腦子下意識不斷喊著，眼睛瞥見場外觀眾噴灑的怒吼，還有舞台上洩氣的國王，他咬緊牙關忍著，Cartoonz的拳頭不斷打下來，趁著拉開的瞬間，他強制自己改變策略，將對方給弄開。

自由的幾秒鐘足夠Vanoss重整好，Cartoonz不急的退開些，觀察喘著氣的挑戰者，表情富含趣味，等坐直身體的Delirious開始暗示性的催促，Cartoonz捨棄斷斷續續的攻擊方式，直接上前撂倒比他壯些的Vanoss，壓制著年輕人的反抗，直到裁判分開他們。

退到旁邊休息的短暫時間裡，Vanoss腦袋還是有些沉重，等著的Wildcat似乎也有些焦慮，方才有幾次他都想喊暫停，這種時候Vanoss總比較少話，他也不是很清楚對方的想法，唯能猜測他的朋友不想停止，那晶亮的眼神比他想得還恐怖。

鐘響的聲音格外刺耳，雙方的拳手是時候上場，Cartoonz將毛巾還給像隻蜜蜂的男孩，期待對手會給他什麼樣的驚喜，或許這竄出來的小子不似前幾個無聊，他喜歡Vanoss魯莽的舉動中，暗藏著幾分陷阱，如隻躲在草叢的老虎，蹲伏著身體準備隨時撲向獵物。

他故技重施逼退對方到角落，想直接止住蓄勢待發的Vanoss，可惜Vanoss很快抓著Cartoonz的弱點，朝對方受傷的左肩反擊，再趁勝追擊，想盡辦法跟Cartoonz纏鬥在一起，終於耗得對方在第二回合被擊敗。

這似乎是個少見的狀況，許多人表現出不可置信，臺上的Vanoss倒沒想那麼多，他瞪著眼下唯一的敵人，下場的Cartoonz身邊多出個人，是名穿著黑西裝的男人，湊到Cartoonz耳邊似乎說了些什麼，惹得對方臉有些臭。

儘管好奇心被引發，Vanoss提醒自己有更重要的事要解決，「保持下去，再贏一場、再贏一場！」最後一回合快要開始，命運的轉動在此刻定奪，他聽著Wildcat激動的語調，跟他的朋友碰下拳頭後，再次往擂臺前進，聚光燈打在他的肩頭，不過他比較在意另外一對眼睛，那使得他亢奮的顫慄，勝利的念頭早已超越以往的金錢誘惑，好似回到當年純真的少年。

受挑戰的戰士也回歸戰場，裁判的手勢在全神貫注中看來緩慢，衝上前拼鬥的瞬間，觀眾看來是迅速無比，熱血沸騰中的化學物質四散，引領著眾人的神經隨之燃燒，不為哪方特別的加油，他們跟著無意義的叫喊，視線全放在困入籠子裡的兩頭野獸。

已經成功過一次，Vanoss想繼續衝著Cartoonz的弱點，可惜對方仍是比較老練，不會再輕易給Vanoss機會，開始居於下風的Vanoss又吃下幾拳，感覺血液混合著汗水，滑過自己的皮膚，發燙的液體激起他的思考。

感受著自己的呼吸，以及Cartoonz動作的節奏，時間竟越顯得混亂，Vanoss捏緊拳頭，眼睛瞥向Wildcat始終信任他的眼神，再看往另一對藍色的眼睛，一手撐著頭欣賞好戲的王也發現他，因而鬆開用力握著扶手的手，在歪斜的王冠下，露出一個挑釁的笑容。

「比賽的時候眼睛別亂看，小子，」Cartoonz逼近的聲音傳來，「那是很危險的。」Vanoss碰上他帶有警告性的眼神，努力跟面前的男人抗衡，他們相互進攻著，又同時鎖住彼此的身體，防止進一步的侵犯。

僵局總是得解除，Vanoss選擇先製造機會，朝Cartoonz的膝蓋攻擊，在措手不及的狀況下，猛得將他壓在地上，不只成功使得對方無法逃脫，還奮力的繼續出拳，彷彿收回手的話，他會失去一切。

此時他的腦子一片空白，剩下勝利這個詞清晰可見，直到獲勝的聲音在耳邊響起，他終於發現可以停下來，在群眾激動的畫面間喘息，晃動的燈光與彩色的紙屑四處奔波，Vanoss的眼前滿是混亂，甚至懷疑起一切的真實性。

「你成功了，老兄！我簡直他媽的不敢相信，幹！你打敗了那傢伙！」走出牢籠之後，迎面而來是Wildcat亢奮的臉，還有好幾下重重拍在他肩頭的力道，Vanoss試著說點什麼，張口卻只噴出幾口熱氣。

停留在比賽後虛浮的餘韻中，Vanoss還來不及反應，已被招喚到舞台上，他放棄脫下自己的手套，帶著有些暈眩的腦袋，跟Wildcat踩過被撕成兩半的票券，等待他們的正是Delirious，他再次從王座上起身，收回小丑妝下的震驚，居高臨下的看著勝利者。

「恭喜你，新來的挑戰者，」近距離時Delirious的聲音聽來帶點鼻音，也比麥克風裡傳來的低沉，Vanoss盯著那隻勾著他下巴的手指，青白色的手背青筋浮起，再順著藍色的袖子，延續至下方覆著鯊魚刺青的鎖骨，往上是周圍畫著誇張紅色的薄唇，「你想要什麼獎品？」他聽見面前的男人這樣問道。

「你。」Vanoss的第一反應是他意想不到的答案，他硬生生忍下這股衝動，噎得都說不出話，一連串的事情太過刺激，還是旁邊的Wildcat替他發言，他才點點頭，迷迷糊糊接下黃金的圓牌。

走回休息室後，他意識到手中的真實性，不禁和Wildcat一同慶祝起來，「我簡直不敢相信……」Vanoss再次強調，支票上的數字實在亮眼，他幾乎要開心得哼起歌來，將支票遞還Wildcat後，一面繼續跟對方談笑，一面換上衣服，收拾自己的東西準備盡快離開。

他們整理的差不多時，休息室的門被敲響，兩個人同時僵住，看著不久前出現在Cartoonz身邊的西裝男走入，「你們好，我是Ohmwrecker，你們可以叫我Ohm就好，」眼睛矇著有Omega圖案布條的男人自我介紹，並友好的伸出手，分別跟Vanoss與Wildcat握了握，「非常好的一場比賽，Teddy希望能親自見見你們。」他真誠的說著，再執行自己的任務。

收到指令的兩個人互看一眼，便乖乖提起自己的東西，跟著Ohm往樓上走，一路上他們都不敢說話，只敢繼續走著階梯，偶爾規劃一下逃生路線，反而是前方的Ohm時不時會誇讚Vanoss幾句。

Ohm在走廊盡頭的一扇門前停下，推開厚重的木門，裡頭是個灰色的空間出現，他先讓Vanoss和Wildcat進去，在後頭輕輕關上門，「在這裡稍微等我一下。」說完後，Ohm便往不遠處的另一個們走去。

站在原地的Vanoss看看Wildcat，眼中充滿不安，後者也是不明所以，難以確定要不要跑，環顧四周的狀況，這裡沒幾個人在，而且都各自做著自己的事情，Vanoss還瞥見個有些熟悉的身影，手裡抓著醫藥箱晃到角落。

「Bryce，他媽的快一點！Cartoonz就快死了！」某個令Vanoss顫了一下的嗓音傳來，他不自覺的追尋來源，發現Delirious正從金髮青年手上拿過箱子，「你爛到爆的包紮技巧才會殺死我。」坐在對面的Cartoonz說道，接著因為扯到嘴角的傷口而發出嘶聲。

「你才爛到爆，喔他媽的，他真快把你揍出屎來！」卸下先前不屑的樣貌，Delirious帶著笑意的說，手上繼續幫Cartoonz塗藥，看起來算挺熟練的，「他像完全不在乎似得痛打你。」旁邊的Bryce不忘附和著，氣得傷患差點起來揍人。

「這真是糟糕透頂。」呆站著的Vanoss在暗自想，他陷入某種尷尬的情境，低下頭想藏起自己的臉，又用眼角餘光偷看那三個人在做什麼，旁邊的Wildcat同樣焦躁，幾聲粗話從嘴角流瀉，「Teddy可以見你們了。」幸好沒多久Ohm就回來，領著他們往深處的辦公室。

Teddy在洛聖都有著不小的名號，有人說他真的如惡熊一般，假裝善意的碰碰你的肩膀，好似你們是朋友，一旦吸引你的注意力，他馬上用另一掌搧過來，狠狠扭斷你的脖子，還沒意識到時，已成為他的晚餐。

聽過不少傳聞的Vanoss偷磨磨牙齒，現在那個兇殘的男人在他的前方，粗短的手指正指向他的臉，「你就是Vanoss了？」Teddy笑著開口，看起來親切的像隔壁鄰居大叔，不過Vanoss還是不免僵硬的點頭，「而你是Wildcat？」站在左邊的Wildcat給了肯定的答案。

整個辦公室沉默幾秒，空氣彷彿凝結般的壓力，讓Vanoss感覺自己不斷冒汗，直到Teddy大笑出聲，「別那麼擔心，我只是聽說過你們倆不錯，」他傾身向前，黑色的椅子因此發出嘰嘰聲，「加上今晚的比賽也很精彩，我在想你們有沒有興趣，留在這裡幫我工作？」

一瞬間Vanoss還以為自己聽錯，撇過頭看向同樣驚訝的Wildcat，他們都沒預料到這種狀況，靜下心來想想的話，或許Teddy知道他們的情況，想藉此當引誘，加上他們曉得這要拒絕，恐怕是走不出身後那扇門。

反正沒有其他更好的打算，只能先硬著頭皮答應下來，樂得Teddy馬上拍手，轉身吩咐站在後方的Ohm，「去讓Delirious進來。」表情凝重的Ohm繞過辦公桌，快速的步出辦公室，沒多久換成挽起外套袖子的Delirious鑽進來。

「你找我？」相較於Ohm拘謹的態度，Delirious表現得輕鬆自在，手插在外套的口袋裡，站在門口看著另外三個人，「見見Vanoss跟Wildcat，雖然我想你是已經看過他們了，」Teddy擺出更大的笑容，愉快的介紹起轉過頭的兩個人，「你們從今天起要負責他們，可以嗎？」

「喔──」故意拖長尾音，Delirious往前靠近Vanoss，歪頭盯著對方瞧，透亮的藍色眼睛微瞇，打量弄傷他朋友的青年，「當然好，能有什麼不行？」他收回目光，帶著一股惡意的咧開嘴，顯露出裡頭尖銳的小虎牙。

面對這樣的笑容，Vanoss不自覺吞口口水，開始默默擔憂起未來的走向。


End file.
